


Divine

by imogenbynight



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, an actual 100 word drabble, but even so it is probably borderline blasphemous filth, hence the teen rating, so consider yourselves warned, the sex is in the subtext in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deancas drabble for the prompt: say a little prayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine

It isn't a prayer, but it feels akin to one. Builds from the same place in the center of his being, wordless and profound until it spills from him in a moment of desperation. Sound. Glory. Song.

It isn’t a prayer when he falls to his knees in supplication, but he’s still bowed in worship, lips giving shape to his devotion as he waits to be anointed, to be made holy in the heart that holds him. 

He finds rapture in the clasping of hands; solace in sweat slick skin.

It isn’t a prayer. But _damn_ , if it isn’t divine.


End file.
